


Are We Not Made In God's Image

by emlary



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Dysfunctional Family, Love/Hate, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Renaissance Era
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlary/pseuds/emlary
Summary: What if instead of a girl model, 26-year-old Cosimo meets a boy model in Donatello's workshop in Rome, who turns out to be his noble future husband in disguise. Before Cosimo could decide what he truly feels about the young man, he has to marry him for business purpose. Really, after Donatello said "By showing the beauty of man, do we not depict the beauty of God?" Cosimo was bound to meet a man with no clothes.
Relationships: Cosimo de' Medici/OMC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Are We Not Made In God's Image

**Author's Note:**

> 没考据，人物的年代和事件的时间线都是生拼硬凑的。实在没文化，给我十个豹子胆也不敢写文艺复兴背景，于是……只能撸大纲！

年轻的Cosimo被父亲派往罗马贿赂红衣主教时，在Donatello的画室里见到无数男性裸体素描，震惊之余，Donatello略带嘲讽地对这位出身银行世家的年轻人说：“我们难道不是脱胎于上帝的模样吗？展现男性之美，不正是描绘上帝之美？”接着Cosimo有生之年第一次见到裸体男模，他坐在许多怀揣艺术梦想的年轻画家中间，开始临摹眼前美若天神的男孩。有点紧张，想看又不敢看男孩的身体，对方朝他使了个心领神会大胆的眼色，Cosimo的魂都被勾走了。

Cosimo每个晚上都盼着去画室“画”男孩——他叫Ferdinando，快天亮时大家收起画具，很多人都和Ferdinando打成一片，举起美酒，与怀中放浪形骸的美人畅聊艺术，甚至有更亲密的行为，而是公开的，谁都不忌讳。Cosimo听说过罗马人的这种“嗜好”，他没有加入，也没有反对，只是在其它画家又给Ferdinando买酒还故意洒到他身上借酒调情时，不自觉地低下头咬住嘴唇。

大多数人完成那幅临摹后，Ferdinando好几天都没来，Cosimo假装轻描淡写地询问其它人。但画室一直都是这样，对所有热爱艺术的人开放，来去自由，也没人说得清Ferdinando的身份家世，都以为他大概是个街头小贩的儿子，有头有脸的不可能到这种地方脱光了当“模特”。眼看教会选举临近，他在罗马的日子不剩几天了，忍不住背着Lorenzo又跑去画室找人。结果在躺着四五个男人的床榻上看到Ferdinando，睡梦中的男孩纯洁得像个天使，似乎与眼前荒淫的场景毫不相关。被吵醒的男孩见他一脸惊讶又手足无措的样子，挑衅地笑了笑，说亲爱的美迪奇先生，您是不是不想当艺术家，想回佛罗伦萨当银行家了？

美迪奇兄弟顺利完成贿选回到老家，父亲已经跟Bardi家谈好婚约了。Cosimo整日失魂落魄，把自己之前的画稿包括在罗马画的素描一一烧掉，只留了一张百花教堂的穹顶设计图和一张人体素描。就在要向Bardi家支付彩礼前，意外收到威尼斯总督Foscari的密信，说有要事相谈。兄弟随父立即动身前往威尼斯，原来总督只有一个继承人，听说整日无所事事游手好闲，还有“那种”嗜好，让总督非常头疼。遂想出一个奇招，一方面让女儿招Lorenzo为婿，同时让唯一的儿子“下嫁”美迪奇家，与Cosimo成婚。未来女儿若生下多个男孙，因Lorenzo是父亲，可过继一个给美迪奇家作为血脉的延续，Foscari家也不会介意Cosimo纳妾生子。这样既可避免Foscari家族蒙羞，又能为美迪奇家族拓展威尼斯港口的生意，这样的诱惑是野心勃勃的Giovanni无法拒绝的。

让男人和男人结婚简直是冒天下之大不韪，何况美迪奇家族刚接手罗马教会的生意，教会关起门来再“不干净”，也不可能公开支持男男。老奸巨猾的Giovanni反复权衡，Bardi家其实也是银行家，算不上特别有名望的贵族，头衔是买来的，何况早已破产，联姻后并不能为美迪奇家带来多少实际的好处，反倒要出一大笔钱揽下对方的债务。而Foscari当家的是威尼斯历史上在任时间最长的总督，大权在握，尽管面临米兰公国的不断威胁，海上贸易依然占有无可比拟的优势。与Foscari家联姻是政治与金融的强强联手，而且对方愿意让儿子下嫁改姓，美迪奇家不算吃亏。最终拍板决定收回与Bardi家的婚约，让Lorenzo留在威尼斯入赘总督家，而Cosimo也将“娶回”Foscari的儿子。

见面时一转身Cosimo惊呆了，Foscari的儿子当然就是他想从记忆中抹去却夜夜入梦来的Ferdinando。原来这个从小喜欢艺术、对政治毫无兴趣的“不孝子”之前偷跑去罗马，假装平民浪迹人间。Cosimo想起父亲曾烧掉Lorenzo崭新的华服教育他在外要低调，身为贵族王公之子的Ferdinando扮平民也不是什么难事，反正在罗马谁都不认识他。

Cosimo仍处于震惊和矛盾中，无法厘清对Ferdinando的异样情愫，他既被他吸引，又对他感到羞耻，甚至觉得吸引本身也是罪恶的不洁的。在钱权交易暗涌的餐桌上，双方举杯庆祝，Cosimo却拽着Ferdinando跑到门外，他首先要确保美迪奇家族的利益不会因为另一个毫无血缘的男人的意外加入受到侵害，他把刚满十八岁的Ferdinando紧紧抵在墙上，威胁他不要妄想婚后还为Foscari家谋利，必须改姓Medici，将成为他的“妻子”，只能忠于他一人。

男孩仰着头轻笑，就像Cosimo在罗马最后一次与他相遇时，眼神里带着不屑，“你以为我在乎Foscari这个名字？我在罗马街头拿丝衣换酒喝时根本不在乎叫Foscari还Medici……” Ferdinando一提到衣服，Cosimo心中就燃起一股无名火，他想起初遇时男孩全身赤裸，觉得自己被骗了，又无法忘却那一瞬的怦然心动。

他分不清要不要揍对方一顿宣誓美迪奇家族的主权，鬼使神差地强吻上去，再次震惊于男孩宛如玫瑰般娇艳柔软的嘴唇。再分开时，眼中的怒火已被欲火取代。

“肯定是你第一次亲男人吧，”Ferdinando继续嘲笑他，好像对接下去两人都不过是双方家庭旗子的婚姻生活毫不在意，这极大地（错误地）激起了Cosimo的征服欲。


End file.
